Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-y+15)-3(4-3y)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-y+15}{)} - 3(4-3y) $ $ {2y-30} - 3(4-3y) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 2y-30 {-3(}\gray{4-3y}{)} $ $ 2y-30 {-12+9y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2y + 9y} {-30 - 12}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {11y} {-30 - 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {11y} {-42}$ The simplified expression is $11y-42$